All I Ever Wanted
by Golden feathers Edward
Summary: Yes another HP/DBZ cross. Gohan gets accepted to HW taking this chance to run away from his life and sort out his guilt with losing his father. But his life will just get worst with his body maturing at the wrong time. slash


AN: This a Dragon Ball Z fic mainly. I was think of a crossover for this fic and I want Gohan to be the main character since I recently got back into my obsession with him. So I decided to take the one crossover I've been blocked on with Gohan and rewrite it and make major changes. It was called "The Only Way Is To Go Down" I will leave that one incomplete and redo it make it into this fic. . . . . .ok so it isn't DBZ mainly but Harry Potter with Gohan in it. -giggle- This is going to be great! I'm a better write then when I started that story way back.

Declaimer: Don't own Dragon Ball Z if I did I would have almost every male char molest Gohan.

Warnings: future yaoi (boyxboy lovin) slight swearing, mating chaos cycle etc.

All I Ever Wanted

chapter One: Was to see you smiling

Running. That was all that was going through one boy's mind right then. That was what he was doing, running, running and running it was constant task at that moment. He could feel the beams of light penetrating through the leaves of the trees glancing over his peach skin giving the soft surface a nice glow. Felt the wind rushing into his youthful face, through his ebony hair and rustling through his training clothes. Speeding through the forest so fast that a normal person could not even catch that anyone was even passing by them.

At the moment he felt free for the briefest moment in time but the young boy was running for a reason, to get away from certain someone. Namely his mother. She was getting a bit overbearing so he felt he need a small break from her hassling and trying to 'talk' to him. An hour or two would do fine for him and his mother to take a breather. There was only so much studying he could take with her looking over his should and point out all his mistakes.

Suddenly a shadow appeared in front of him, instantly stopping his train of thought and his progress through the landscape nearly taking his head off. The young boy looked up in frustration at the slightly taller figure landing right in front his path, fingers digging into their palms drawing blood. The young lad wonder to himself why of all people to run into it had to be this guy.

"Your slacking brat," the said guy sneered, "Six months ago you would have responded faster then that. And you call your self a Saiyan." Without a beat he continued, "Have you forgotten about our training?"

The juvenile looked away in anger grinding his teeth together trying to controlling his rage not wanting the man before him to see that his words inflamed him.

"Vegeta," he hissed the name out like it was a curse. "I do have a name you know. Gohan. GO-HAN and no I haven't forgotten," the boy sneered back with equal venom. "If you can't call me by my given name don't bother coming by." Just after he said that the Saiyan Prince growled in fury backhanding Gohan, sending him to the grassy ground.

"Don't talk to me like that again brat, I am your prince, you're only the son of a third class Saiyan," Vegeta angrily growled but forced himself to calm down. He crossed his arms on his chest with a smug smirk appearing on his angular face, "Not only are you the son of a third class warrior but a half breed. The other half isn't even a race of warriors but a bunch of weak willed worms."

Gohan glared at the Prince of Saiyans with hatred in his black coal eyes, wishing he could kill him right at that moment. By the prince's growing smirk he knew exactly what he was thinking right now, knowing that Gohan couldn't do a damn thing after his powers went dormant after the cell games. Sure he could still go Super Saiyan, but could not reach his maximum power anymore to the next level of Super Saiyan. To everyone, during the battle with Cell, it seemed he finally had control over his hidden power but it just decided to play hide the power button right after the battle was over. This frustrated the hell out of him since he found he couldn't reach the next level during a violent spar with Vegeta a week later after the games.

But this didn't stop him from saying something that might as well get him murdered by the older Saiyan.

"If I wanted your opinion, I'd read it in your entrails," Gohan snapped back brushing a trail of blood off his chin from the backhand Vegeta dealt him. Normally he didn't act this aggressive or rude to anyone but lately he been slowly changed in personality.

With Vegeta's keen hearing, he heard what the demi-Saiyan said loud and clear wiping his smirk on his face. Infuriated the proclaimed prince of all Saiyans came stalking up to the preteen, he backhanded him again when Gohan stood up from the ground.

"You are testing my patience brat," the full blooded Saiyan spat. "I've been more than generous with you so far with over looking what you have said but you are pushing it. Are you really looking for a death wish cause I'm close to granting you that privilege."

Gohan just smiled darkly up at his attacker and shot another sarcastic comment, "I'm multi-talented Vegeta, I can talk and piss you off at the same time."

"You little . . .," he growled then stopped. With unbelievable restraint the other took a deep calming breath. "Hump. This little match is over," Vegeta stated stiffly with a scowl on his face not wanting to train with Kakarot's anymore, "It was only one sided anyway. Now get out of my sight before I beat you to a bloody pulp."

Once more getting up form this ground Gohan took off into the sky speeding away from the frowning prince, letting his anger out by flying till he couldn't anymore. Though he was relieved he didn't have to train with the other Saiyan didn't mean that he was scared to train with him it was just that he wasn't in the mood to deal with the others taunts during their training right now.

Ever since Goku died, Vegeta made it a ritual to force Gohan to spar with him every day for six hours after his studies. Of course his mother Chi Chi demanded that his studies were more important and tried to get rid of Vegeta, but ended up with a bruised check and a death threat but he didn't get away with it unscratched either when his mother pulled out her frying pan. After that day the Saiyan prince and a grudging respect for his human mother.

Six months have passed since then. His anger and hatred have grown over that time for the Saiyan Prince, not much love was lost on Vegeta's part either it seemed. Training continued and Gohan's kind heart was slowly but surly turning into ice. Slowly the young demi-Saiyan was getting colder, harsher with every day. He doesn't talk to his friends anymore or even speak to his mother often anymore. Most of the time he keeps to himself locked up in his room studying, it was the least he could do for his mother in his state of mind. Only coming out when it was for food, restroom breaks and the spars with Vegeta.

In a couple of days his birthday would be coming up marking his eleventh year on the Earth but since he used the time chamber he already was eleven in body right? Anyway it was a day that would soon change thinks for better or worst.

* * *

Gohan land silently onto the grass covered ground near a water fall he was well acquainted with. For a brief moment he thought of Piccolo and wondered were his Sensei was since this was is usual meditating spot but then dismissed the thought. Plopping himself next to the edge of the water glaring down at the water still consumed by his uncontrolled rage.

"That bastard," Gohan whispered in anger hands clenched into fists in his lap, "If I could I would have killed him and let his body rot in the deepest pits in HFIL." His expression soon softened sorrow clouded those onyx orbs but anger hurried back on his face instantly, " . . . . . . . . . . dad why did you have to go? We were happy! You should of let us wish you back! But you just abandoned us!" with that accusation he grew silent losing all his anger with it. "What the reason you didn't come back was because I didn't listen to you when you told me to finish Cell off? Was I that of a big disappointment to you to not wanting to come back?" No answer was forthcoming from his surroundings. Gohan just looked into the water with a blank expression for a few hours losing touch with reality taking account of what has happened during the year in his life after the Cell Games.

He heard rustling in the bushes hours after his long brooding. Turning his blank coal eyes he spotted a purple little dragon making its way towards him through the underbrush. A flicker of emotion sparked back into his eyes when seeing the dragon.

"Icarus?"

A small smile crept on his lips. The little dragon went to his side, cuddling into Gohan's side, nuzzling Gohan his chest making a sort of purring sound that soothed the demi-Saiyan. Icarus apparently was the only one that could bring out emotions from Gohan, the only creature the young boy trusted most above all others.

Petting the dragon with tender care, Gohan looked up to the sky and watched the sun set with his only true friend by his side.

"Know what Icarus, death leaves a heartache no one can heal."

* * *

"Who would of thought that Kakarot's brat would act more Saiyan then he ever could only in a matter of weeks," Vegeta mused out loud. The prince looked out into the distance pondering the demi-Saiyan and his drastic change a few months later of the Cell games. "If I keep pushing him maybe I can make a worrier out of him yet," a smirk grew on his face but left as quickly. Biting into his gloved thumb harshly. 'But he is maturing quicker then a full blooded Saiyan should. His scent is going to drive me crazy if he unconsciously keeps spreading his scent into the air.' Gritting his teeth in frustration. 'Damn half-breed is broadcasting to everybody his first heat with that damn aroma. I should confront the brat about controlling it before I do something I might "not" regret in the end. His scent is just to good to regret anything if I loose control.' Vegeta jerked back in shock suddenly as that thought ended realizing what he was thinking. "Dammit! It's been so long since I was around an un-mated Saiyan during their heat that the little runt's scent is effecting me more then it should." In his angry frustration he blew up the nearest cluster of mountains to his right. "I need to kill something badly."

Taking a deep breath he calmed himself to a manageable level then thought hard on what to do with Kakarot's offspring and his untimely maturity to adulthood. A moment past with the wind blowing at his stone still stature then he smirked to himself satisfied with his plan that formed into his mind and took off to Capsule Corps like a man semi-possessed.

"On the bright side he doesn't have his tail. That would just make it worst."

* * *

"Fascinating," an old man whispered interested in looking into a huge thick book full of names. "Yes, yes, very Fascinating."

Reaching for a page of parchment the old man wrote swiftly with his white feathered quill. A few minutes later once the elderly man was done he read over to himself:

Dear Remus,

I ask of you to be the next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher once again this year. As for the problem with the ministry I will take care of that myself and clear for you to become a teacher at Hogwarts once again. The students would so love to have you back in the school. I also request of your assistants to guide a special new first year that may interest you a great deal that concerns your research. Respond to this request as soon as possible.

Yours Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

"Fawkes I trust you will get this to Remus soon wont you my old friend?" Albus spoke to his Phoenix with a sparkle of amusement in his ice blue eyes, the beautiful bird only gave a squawk and a tilt of his head before flying out of the office window to soon burst into flames.

* * *

An hour after the sun set Gohan decided play with his pet dragon Icarus, enjoying the little chase that was going on since it has been forever since he had played with the little dragon. Icarus was desperately trying to snap at the stick the demi-Saiyan had in his clutches. Gohan swiftly moving away when the cute purple dragon got to close in taking the stick from his grasp taking to the sky. The young eleven year old laughed when Icarus missed once again in taking the stick from him even in the air. For those moments of play the demi-Saiyan's full childlike innocence was exposed to the world for the first time since that unavoidable day his father was taken from him and it was wonderful thing for the world to see.

So wrapped up in his game with Icarus Gohan failed to notice an owl following him in the air above him.

After landing to the forest floor, he finally took notice of the irritated owl flying in his direction. Swooping down the owl landed on Gohan's shoulder startling him, nipping at his ebony locks, while lifting up one of his talons. The young demi-Saiyan noticed the letter attached to it's leg a confused expression appearing on his youthful face. Frowning in in continued confusion, he detached it from the brown owl and looked at it. It seemed to be made of weird type of paper that was yellow-tan-ish, something that he guessed was used way back in time from what he gathered from his studies with fancy writing on the front written in green ink. Flipping it over to take a better look at the address.

Mr. G. Son

Mount Paozu

Mountain Area 438 East District

Japan

The young eleven year old raised a eyebrow, not happy that someone knew exactly were he was living he found it uncontrollably creepy. Slowly opening it not really trusting the letter Gohan unfolded it to reveal it's contents. He read to himself:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First class Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump. International Comfed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Son,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagll,

Deputy Headmistress

Gohan looked sceptically at the piece of paper in his hands slowly turning to face Icarus, who landed beside him when he was reading over the letter with a frown on his face. Unnoticed by his little master's stare the little purple dragon was to busily looking at the owl perched on his shoulder in seething jealousy, thinking that the owl was going to try to replace him his his human's life. All the dragon got was a hoot of irritation and self smugness from the feathered creature and taking that as a for of challenge.

Rolling his eyes at Icarus' jealousy Gohan decided what the heck he could use this to get away from home and everything that reminded him of his father. To go somewhere new where people didn't know him at all. So writing a reply with a pen he had on him he tied it back to the owl's leg. Before the owl left Gohan took a piece of his leftover sand-witch he had with him and feed some of it to the owl to Icarus' displeasure but kept silent for his friends sake for he was deep it thought while feeding the bird.

Soon Gohan watched the owl disappear into the night with a whole new thing to look froward to this year. A small smile slowly appeared on his lips.

"The best thing about the future is that it comes only one day at a time."

* * *

Somewhere far from where Gohan was, was another black haired boy that was not very happy at that very moment. His name was Harry Potter aka the-boy-who-lived. The boy who will kill you know who and who must not be name and all that crap. The reason why he was not happy was because he had to go back to live with the Dursleys again instead of getting to living with his godfather. Sure they didn't bother him anymore hell they avoid him like the plague. It just was that he couldn't see his friends while with the Dursleys, just send letters and receiving them. Harry was bored out of his mind in the damn house he calls home he couldn't even do magic outside of Hogwarts for crying out loud and it was frustrating. Anymore waiting for the new school semester Harry would scream in pure madness.

Just as he was going to throw one of his books across the room in an uncharacteristic fit, his owl Hedwig swooped in through the small room's window halting him from abusing his walls and book alike. In her talons was a letter that was a little different from his friends letters. Curious Harry untied it from the snowy owl and opened it to read to himself:

Dear Harry,

It has been awhile hasn't it. Your going into your fifth year right? Anyway I'm writing to you because Albus (Dumbledore) has offered me to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts once more. Isn't that wonderful? I will also be picking you up tomorrow morning to take you to the Borrow to stay for the rest of summer. Oh and before we go there we'll be taking a slight detour to Japan and pick up a new student from there. So I'll be taking you with me. Hope you don't mind.

-Remus Lupin

Slowly lowering the letter, Harry had a big grin on his face from the news. Lupin was going to be teaching again! And was going to come for him tomorrow! To say Harry was thrilled beyond belief to hear this because he would get away from the Dursleys and spend time with Lupin and his friends before the first term started. But he wondered what this new student was like, was it a boy? A girl? He had to wait and see till tomorrow it seemed.

Before going to bed he made sure everything was packed neatly by the window. Hedwig was a securely in her cage after checking everything was put together Harry soon went to bed climbing under the covers while the whole time excited looking forward to the next day.

* * *

The next morning Gohan woke up to the wonderful smell of his mothers cooking, her voice calling his down to breakfast. Dragging himself out of bed he pulled on a pair of one of his gi pants he made fashioned after one of Piccolo's uniforms and a black tank top along with soft sole slip on martial arts shoes then went down to eat breakfast with his mother.

Breakfast was quiet as usual ever since that fated day not a word was spoken between them. Twenty minutes into their meal Gohan was almost finished when he seemed to notice that his mother kept on twitching and squirming in her seat. Raising an eyebrow at this display of behavior Gohan scowled when she didn't stop when his was looking straight at her showing that she had his full attention. Annoyed he slammed his fist on the table nearly breaking it and startling Chi Chi half to death.

"Do you have something to say?" Gohan asked irritated glaring at the wide eyed woman, "because if you don't then I'm leaving for my spar with Vegeta."

Pushing his chair back and standing he was leaving what was left of his food on the plate choosing to walk out on his mothers frustrating behavior. Half way out the door a glare was his facial expression to the situation that he was in.

"Gohan . . . . . . ," Chi Chi called to her son hesitantly.

Stopping in his tracks he turned to his mother with a cold expression on his face. Chi Chi shivered when her son stared at her like that. It was like a cold chill of wind in the middle of winter in a blizzard at its worst. For a while it seemed to her that her son was a lot more moodier then he was a couple of months ago. Usually she would react to something like this with anger at his disrespectful attitude towards her but learned to keep her feelings to her self when he was like this the hard way.

-Flashback-

Gohan! Don't you walk away from me young man!" she shrieked in rage. "I forbid you to go and see that barbarian of a man!"

"You have no say in the mater mother," the demi-Saiyan growled through clenched teeth.

"How dare you! Never talk back to me I'm your mother! And I do have a say in what ever is going on in your life! I'm the one that carried you for nine months!" Chi Chi raged stomping up to her preteen son. "I want you to match up those stairs and hit the books! Your studies are more important than training with that brute! And no more talking back unless you want me to get more upset with you!"

"No mother, you're mad because you're wrong, not because I'm talking back!" he snarled viciously.

A slap wrung through the kitchen and the eleven year old's head jerked to the side in stunned surprise. A deadly silence came after flesh hitting flesh sound. Chi Chi looked stunned at what she had just done her eyes slowly looking down at her raised hand barely registering the sting pain in it.

"Gohan . . .I," she trailed off not sure what to say after what she did but then whispered, "Why have you changed?"

The youth couldn't believe his mother hit him then his expression blanked. Gohan's eyes showed a deep fury that it scared his mother and replied, "I haven't changed. I just stopped living my life to please you." With that he stormed out of the house before he did something he would regret later.

The woman shakily fell to her knees. She had never would have thought she would be afraid of her son like she was at that moment. That was the last time she would try to make Gohan do what she wanted him to do.

-flashback-

"Well, say it already I don't have all day mom," Gohan hissed ready to snap with anger. Getting her back to the present and out of her memories.

Sensing her son's limit with trying to keep his anger in check she quickly replied, "I'm pregnant your going to be a big brother."

Gohan looked at her in surprise then quickly let his mask indifference fall back in place of.

"How long?" the demi-Saiyan whispered.

"What?" Chi Chi asked in confusion.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Gohan said in annoyance for having to repeat himself.

"I'm three months," Chi Chi said quickly.

The young demi-Saiyan looked at his mother for a minute with cold calculating coal black eyes. Soon his eyes softened and had a sad spark in the depths of his eyes. This surprised his mother with the change in expression. It had been a long while since he had shown any other emotion besides anger, annoyance and frustration.

"Boy or girl?" Gohan asked softly.

"A boy," his mother replied just as softly, tears streaming down her checks with a small smile on her lips glad that her son was even talking to her and not just blowing her off like he usually did.

Looking to the floor Gohan thought through what he was just told. He would have a little brother in seven months. The problem was that he already got a letter back from the owl saying someone was going to take him to get his things and find a place to stay till the school term starts. He couldn't take it back and wouldn't take it back because he needed to get away from this before he hurt his mother more then he already is. He just couldn't control his anger around her anymore so he had to leave to protect her from himself. With his decision he looked up at his mother's tear stained eyes.

"Goten." Gohan stated softly looking into his mothers watery dark brown eyes.

"What?" Chi Chi looked up at her son once again in puzzlement then her breath nearly stopped when she saw the softest expression he as ever given her in a long while.

"A name for the baby," Gohan explained, "Goten."

"Goten . . . . . ," he mother whispered to herself dazed savoring her once again kinds sons face and taking in the name he had given her.

He watched his mother silently while she kept on whispering the name that he had suggested to her. Shaking out of his trance Gohan fell back to his cold mask no sign of the person with kind eyes that was staring at his mother.

"I'm leaving," Gohan said out of the blue. "I'll not be back till a year from now."

Chi Chi looked up sharply nearly giving herself whiplash with a expression of horror on her face. She didn't want to lose her firstborn son like she lost her husband.

"Leaving? Won't be back till a whole year?" Chi Chi choked out of her dry throat, "Where are you going? Are you going alone? Why are you going?"

Chi Chi kept asking question after question and it was wearing thin on the young demi-Saiyan's short patience for his distressed mother. Sighing in frustration Gohan held up his hand to halt his mother's questioning.

"Mom. Stop," Gohan commanded with a voice that gave no room for argument.

She did stop with new fresh tears in her doe eyes. Chi Chi noticed that her son once again had his cold expression back up in place and looked away from his cold onyx stare.

"I got a letter yesterday saying that I was excepted to a school in England," he stated firmly, "They will provide me with housing, food and the school uniform along with my books required. I start September 1 but they requested wanting me to go to the school early. I accepted to go early. I have packed already last night so I'll be leaving right when they get me."

Gohan watched his mother's reaction with a hard stare waiting for her to say something before he goes.

"A school? England?" She said shocked a bit overwhelmed with the suddenness of all this but then smiled sadly, "Gohan . . . I'm proud of you. Even though I don't want to see you go I understand that you have to." Taking a shaky breath she continued, "I'll miss you. Promise to write once in awhile ok?"

Nodding in answer he turned and walked to the door opening it he paused at the doorway with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Mom," the demi-Saiyan called, "I hope you can shape my little brother into a great person and make sure he doesn't make the same mistakes as I did. Tell him I love him when Goten is born for me ok?"

Chi Chi was crying harder but with a big smile on her aging face. She nodded at her son's request when the new Son was born she will defiantly tell him how much his big brother loved him.

"I know I haven't been showing it but I love you mom," was the last thing he said before taking off into the sky.

Eyes wide with shock once again that day she started to sob into her hands but with pure happiness. That was the most emotion she has seen on her Gohan's face in nearly six months. And the beautiful smile he had on his lips would be embedded into her memory for a long while to come.

'Maybe this school will bring back my Gohan. If not then his emotions,' she thought.

"I love you too. I love you too . . . my sweet Gohan. All I ever want now is to see you smiling."

* * *

Ok that wasn't so bad I guess. . . Who am I kidding I think that was horrible! Anyway this isn't beta read so trying and ignore the mistakes. Oh and I'll be updated very rarely since I am very slow on the rewriting the damn story.


End file.
